


Joined at The Hip

by ParkrGrent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Fluff and Angst, Frustrated Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkrGrent/pseuds/ParkrGrent
Summary: Peeves plays a dirty prank on two unsuspecting students and it goes wonderfully wrong. Draco and Harry are forced to make the best of a bad situation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Joined at The Hip

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me rather suddenly and I decided to write it out and see how it went. Hope you enjoy!

The few Gryffindors that had returned for their eighth year were sitting in their new common room on the first floor. It had been a very difficult adjustment for everyone in their year. Every year prior to this one, they had either needed to climb or to descend the many steps to the towers and dungeons many times a day in order to reach their dorms. The new common, however, room for the eighth years had been created with the entrance on the first floor.

The large oak door that lead to the common room was at the far end of the school near the lake. The spell work that had gone into making the new dorms was rather impressive and every detail of the place had been carefully thought about in order to make the place feel like home to all it’s students. There weren’t any walls in the common room, strange as that may seem, however, the floor was a pale polished wood that contrasted nicely with the dark cabinets and couches in the lounge area. Where the walls should have been, there were powerful architectural charms (that could be compared to large windows) that one could put a hand through without disturbing the magic or meeting any resistance. This made for a truly amazing sight, for on the three walls other than the door’s, you could see straight out onto the grounds of the castle. The first floor was partly below ground level and at this particular spot, the lake reached the edges of the castle and surrounded their common room. The magical barriers prevented the lake’s water from coming through. Half of the view was split horizontally by the waters surface and at such a depth, the water looked a wonderful shade of turquoise. For the first time in most of the young student’s lives, they could see the giant squid look at them as well as many other magical lake creatures and plants.

“It makes me wonder why they never made a tunnel like this barrier to allow students to wander though the lake for care of magical creatures.” Hermione had said when they’d first examined their new home.

The stairs that lead to the common rooms were in each corner of the room nearest the castle. On the right side, the black metallic spiral staircases lead to the boys’ dormitory and on the left, the girls’. The dormitories weren’t above the common room but rather on each side of it in order to let the natural sunlight illuminate it. The dorms looked like their old ones, but now the beds weren’t all those of the same house.

Most of them felt quite happy to have been given the newest dorms instead of their old. Most. There was of course the stubborn few who refused to admit that they like the new ones better and therefore always rose to the when the opportunity of complaining arrose. A few Ravenclaws complained about having to share a study area with the other houses, but it was otherwise mostly Slytherins that did the complaining.

One in particular excelled at grumbling and raising defiant eyes to stare at the giant squid. Malfoy had, in fact, inadvertently started a feud between himself and the squid, dubbed Delores (it had been Seamus’ suggestion and after laughing for a while, no one had opted for a better name and thus! Delores lived on!), and though he refused to admit it, he was terrified of it.

The conversation was, as per usual, centred on the upcoming quidditch match. Although they weren’t allowed to play this year, Ron had discovered that it was much, much funnier to discuss quidditch when members of the opposing houses were present and involved in some friendly bets. Pansy Parkinson had surprised everyone by winning almost every bet she placed so far.

There was still some hostility between the Slytherins who had returned and the others, but most had been forced by Hermione to acknowledge the fact that no one had had a choice in the war.

“Harry wasn’t the only one who had his life planned out before him. Whether that be good or bad, we should not judge others for mistakes that were thrust upon them.” He’d been uncomfortable when she’d used him as a way to coax the others into mutual understanding, but it had worked and he’d rapidly forgiven her. He had enough trouble dealing with Malfoy and his stubborn refusal to accept his truce, he didn’t need everybody fighting.

A grindylow started back at Harry, who was looking out of the common room for lack of anything better to do. Quidditch used to be a fun discussion topic for him but recently it just aggravated his frustration. He couldn’t play. And friendly games on the weekend weren’t enough to satisfy his need for competition. He turned his attention back to the conversation when he heard a sharp voice cut in.

“What’s in it for me?” Draco said with defiance before he turned to sneer in Harry’s general direction, “Potter wouldn’t stand a chance anyhow.”

That inevitably started a lengthy argument about who was the best of the two seekers. Most had agreed that Harry was superior and that had left the blond boy practically seething and he’d agreed to _one_ match. Saviour vs Slytherin Prince. Loser must sing the anthem in the library and be forever at the mercy of Mme Pince.

Word had travelled fast and soon most of school were getting bundled up on a cold November evening to go witness the legendary battle that was to take place on the quidditch pitch. Even Peeves, the school poltergeist had made an appearance to cheer on whoever would lose. Harry stood at the foot of the stands with Malfoy at his side. Both were holding their brooms and dressed in their best quidditch robes, determined _not_ to lose. Seamus had taken the post of commentator and the bludgers had been expertly charmed by Hermione for the occasion.

The whole world faded away as soon as it begun. Harry’s eyes scanned around the pitch for the snitch while he dodged the many bludgers coming his way. He was only vaguely aware of the crowd cheering and Seamus commenting as he was almost knocked off his broom by the ball. It had been almost twenty minutes of fierce competition when he spun on himself barely avoiding a bludger and caught a glimpse of a gold shimmer at the other end of the pitch. Right next to Malfoy, who was also dodging bludgers left and right.   
  
Harry plunged forward toward the end of the pitch and cheers erupted throughout the crowd. Malfoy, who caught on to what Harry was doing, used his broom as a bloody bat to throw a bludger at him giving him enough time to look for the snitch around himself. _That can’t be legal!_

Soon both boys were knocking into each other trying to get the snitch, hands stretched out towards it and trying desperately to reach it before the other. The stands wizzes passed them faster than ever and bludgers trailed behind them.  
  
What happened next was a surprise to everyone in the stands as well as the two competitions. Draco’s left hand swung toward the snitch flying between his and Harry’s extended hands on his right side, just as Harry’s right hand swiped at it. It resulted in a sort of high five with the snitch clamped between their palms. 

Without thinking, Harry closed his hand around the golden ball, fingers scraping at Malfoy’s palm as he snatched it out of reach.

”Potter! You bloody fool! I had the snitch!” Malfoy all but wailed as he lunged forwards, jumping off his broom and tackling Harry to the ground a few feet below, where they started wrestling for the small snitch that fluttered helplessly in Harry’s tight sweaty fist.   
  
Seamus was all too proud of his position in from of the voice amplifier, started passionately describing the fight as Hermione rushed towards the field to stop them before anything happened.

Unfortunately, something did happen. The boys barely had time to register Peeves’ approaching laughter before an orange light flashed. Malfoy, who did not seem at all phased by the poltergeist’s gleeful giggles, tried to roll over and straddle Harry to throw a punch. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for Harry, the blond boy couldn’t move from where he was lying next to him, long pale fingers practically cutting through his forearm as he held it down on the ground.

Both boys looked around bewildered. Peeves cackled and twirled around the pair yelling, “Oh no! Oopsie! Potty is stuck to a ferret! Potty is stuck to a ferret!”

Realization struck like lightning. Peeves had magically glued Malfoy to Harry and they were conjoined at the hip all the way down to their knees. All thoughts about quidditch left as quickly as they had come as Harry tried to get up from the ground. He struggled for a moment before glaring at Malfoy who thankfully got the idea and scrambled to get up with him. The anger they felt transferred onto its new victim who was still cackling madly as he hopped around them.

Malfoy lunged at Peeves with a loud growl, dragging himself and Harry back down to the ground. Harry let out an undignified yelp as he fell face first into the grass. He used the arm farthest from the blond to pull himself off the ground and smacked him on the back of the head with the other. Draco turned to glare at him and stuck him with a half-assed stinging hex.

A crowd had formed around the scene where Hermione was now casting spell after spell to try to unstick the pair, but she was unsuccessful. Peeves had disappeared and teachers were running towards them. Professor Flitwick and McGonagall were asking them to stand and to make their way to the hospital wing. However, walking with another body connected to you from your hip to your knee was much much harder than it seemed. Giggles erupted through the crowd as the boys tried to shuffle their way across the pitch and when Harry tried to move his right leg at the same time as Draco moved his own, essentially kicking the blond and himself to the floor once more, the headmistress decided it would be much simpler to levitate the duo and send them off to the hospital wing herself.

———————————————————————

“I’m sorry boys,” Madam Pomfrey said to the two, who were now crammed into a single hospital bed about a half hour after the incident, “you may have to stay this way for a few more hours. The spell that bound you together was cast by Peeves, whose magic is bound to the school’s. It is much more powerful than that of a wizard and unfortunately I cannot risk detaching you myself. It would most likely only complicate your situation.” She ignored their discouraged looks and continued, “However, I have asked Professor Flitwick to track down our poltergeist so he may detach you himself. The spell should only last a couple hours at most, anyway.”

Harry coughed and looked at the healer, “Could you enlarge the bed, please?” And then feeling the need to explain he continued, “I’ve got the bedside digging into my back”

Madam Pomfrey did as was asked and Malfoy, who had been awfully tense, relaxed a little. He was glad he wouldn’t be permanently attached to the smelly hit next to him and the bed had been very uncomfortable for him too. Minutes passed by and felt like hours before the professor returned with a poltergeist contained in a magical barrier. The boys glared daggers at the floating figure, who just stuck out his tongue and giggled.

“Oh! This is my best work yet!” He claimed, as he admired the two boys in front of him, “Enemies, forced to stick together. How tragic!” He said dreamily.

“Now, Peeves.” Professor Flitwick’s high pitched voice cut in. Peeves grumbled but did as told and the two eighth year boys were detached with another orange flare of magic. Harry didn’t move right away but, as soon as the orange glow dimmed, Malfoy scrambled up and to the other side of the now large bed, away from Harry. Harry shivered at the loss of the warm body beside him, suddenly feeling very cold.

They thanked the professors and Draco sneered at Peeves before returning to their common room, where they were accosted by thousands of questions. Neville looked like he felt sorry for Harry, but he was the only one who did.

“Honestly! You two couldn’t be more immature.” Hermione reprimanded.

“You can’t possibly be disappointed, ‘Mione. It’s Malfoy and Harry! It’s to be expected.” Dean replied, grinning.

“Well, after everything, they had to fight over a bloody snitch! They couldn’t accept that they both caught it and get on with it?”

Pansy gasped from her seat on the common room armchair, “They did not both catch it! I seem to recall Potter having it in the end. I am not going to lose the money I placed.”

“You bet against me?!” Pansy waved him off and the whole year started arguing about who had actually won.

Harry walked over to where Draco stood fuming and pressed himself to his side, what could have been considered an inappropriate gesture had he not leaned in to whisper into the blond’s ear,

“Even your girlfriend knows I’m better than you.” It got a blush to creep up his pale skin which satisfied Harry immensely.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” He bit back, defensively. Harry blew hot air onto his ear, enjoying the uncomfortable squirm he got in response from the blond who refused to pull back and admit defeat.

“See, Malfoy? You didn’t even argue the fact that I’m better.” With that Harry backed away and turned to the rest of the students who were still loudly arguing about the outcome of the match and their money, “Guys! No one lost and no one won! Cancel all the bets because I doubt any of you bet it would come out a tie and get on with your day.”

He didn’t wait for a reply before climbing up the stairs to his dormitory and sitting down on his bed to get his towel and pjs. He went back down the stairs toward the common room, not failing to notice that the conversation had died down, and out into the hallway. The eighth year lavatory was just across the hall and it was practically an exact replica of the prefects’ bathroom. Showers were on the far wall and had privacy charms surrounding them and the center of the room was dedicated to a huge bath much like the one he’d visited in his fourth year.

After a long relaxing shower, Harry made his way back to the common room, now dressed in his pj’s and went directly to bed. He was far too tired to do anything but replay the day’s events in his head before falling asleep. He slept well, and dreamt he was flying above the lake but every time he tried to turn back to the castle, a shooting pain would spark at his side and he was forced to continue up and away from his home. When he woke up, however, he was not in his bed and his neck ached terribly. It was probably due to the fact that he was lying on the floor at the foot of his bed with his head pulled back at an odd angle by _something.  
_

That something revealed himself rather quickly when Harry tried to pull away. He raised his arm in front of his face and heard a hiss coming from behind him. His entire arm was stuck to a pale one and his cheek was also glued to someone else’s. That someone had rolled over in their sleep and pulled Harry back with him so his neck was strained.

”Malfoy?” His voice was tired and because his cheek magically bound to someone else’s, it sounded muffled.

Malfoy shifted beneath him and rolled back onto his back. When he realized the situation he was in, he let out a strange yell and cursed under his breath. The rest of the boys in the dorm had waken up now and were looking at them curiously.

”Harry, you do realize you’re glued to Malfoy again, don’t you?” 

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Malfoy answered the red-head in Harry’s place. He then proceeded to try and get up from the awkward position on the floor. He successfully managed, with the help of Harry of course, but not before complaining about the situation and that his neck was hurting.

Neville ended up helping to get the pair back to the infirmary while the others went on about their day. When they walked by the girls in the common room, Harry felt his cheek and the one stuck to his heat from embarrassment. This time, when they managed to find Peeves, he had been hiding in a dungeon wall. He cackled at the two boys, still dressed in their pyjamas and thankfully removed them from each other.

Clearly, Peeves had started enjoying his new hobby because over the course of the next month, the two boys had gotten glued together another eight times. At one point, they’d been eating in the Great Hall when they had been levitated above the tables and stuck together back to back before being dropped down onto the floor on their bums, to the great amusement of everyone in the hall(although the teachers tried to hide their giggles). When they’d tried to get up, they failed miserably and landed back down with a thud.

”Fat ass.” Malfoy grumbled under his breath. “Maybe we’d be able to get up if you didn’t stuff yourself of treacle tart everyday.”

”Please, you wish you had a fabulous arse like mine.” Harry retorted simply and the hall erupted into laughter. Harry heard two Hufflepuff girls whisper that Malfoy did, in fact, have a nice bum and therefore Harry Potter was wrong about that.

Nobody could find Peeves that day and so the pair had to wait in the infirmary for four hours before the spell faded away. Hermione, the bright witch that she was, conjured two backless chaired so they could still manage to do their school work during this time.

”Your friends are a pain, Potter.” Malfoy had said as he purposely moved to forwards towards his work, pulling Harry back and away from his own.

”Quit it, Malfoy! I need to work more than you do. Just sit straight.” Malfoy didn’t cause any trouble after that but he did point out that Harry had just called him smart.

The spell hadn’t worn off yet when Neville was rushed in covered in what looked like giant hickeys. Madam Pomfrey practically ran to greet him and started casting analysis spells.

”What happened, my boy?” She asked him.

”It was a stupid dare. Luna says that he’s nice and that he won’t hurt. He often comes to see her through the barrier and I’ve even seen her pet it! Seamus dared me to swim up to it! I didn’t think Delores would grab me and spin me around in the water.” He was trembling and his hair was wet.

”Delores?” Madam Pomfrey inquired.

”The giant squid.” Harry cut in from his spot in the room. He was desperately trying to force his facial muscle to _stop smiling_ but it was no use. He burst into a fit of giggles as he saw Neville walking around to an empty bed.

”It’s not funny, Harry!” He said in such a pitoyable tone that it reminded Harry of a younger Neville. But even Neville smiled after a while and Draco was hiding a smirk in his book. 

The entire school soon knew all about Nevilles run-in with the squid. The hickeys had been mostly healed by Madam Pomfrey but he still had many bruises up and down his arms. 

“I’m jealous of that squid, to be honest.” One Ravenclaw boy had said during one of the following meals, “If I had a chance to get a piece of _that_ I would take it too.” Most of the girls around had agreed and rumours of Neville’s love affaire with the lake creature lasted months after that.

—————————————————————

It was already mid-December when Harry and Draco woke up one Saturday morning glued _chest to chest_ in the hallway outside the common room. 

“No no no no no no no no! Absolutely not! Potter, I swear if anybody sees me like this! I couldn’t bare it! We are getting ourselves to the hospital wing without anybody’s help.” Malfoy informed him, “No one will here about this, you hear me?”

They’d managed to stand up and had made it the edge of the corridor when they heard voices. Harry accioed his invisibility cloak with his wand and levitated it onto himself and Draco.

”What the hell is this supposed to do?” The blond snapped.

”Do you want to be seen or not? Thought so. Come on let’s go.”

But Draco had stopped moving. If Harry could pull back enough to see, he’d see a red flush creep over the pale skin of Draco’s face.

”Let’s go!” He said, impatience clear in his tone. He moved foot forward when he felt a warmth press against him and- _oh._ It was perfectly normal to have a morning wood but it was another thing entirely to have it pressed up against someone else. Harry wanted to tell Malfoy to just ignore it and that whether he liked it or not they still had to make it up the stairs but his mouth had stopped working. 

Of course, if they kept going, Harry would practically be frotting against him and any teenage boy knew that it was every harder to ignore _that_ when someone was rubbing against it. He thought of what would happen if they kept walking like this and to his horror, he felt blood rushing to his nether regions as well. He tried willing it away and panic seized him when he found himself thinking of Malfoy brushing up against him. This was _Malfoy._ He was a stubborn prick! He was a git! He was a _guy. Harry for god’s sakes he’s a guy!_ It was in that moment that Harry Potter, Saviour of the wizarding world, realized that he could also be attracted to men. In a hallway, hidden beneath an invisibility cloak at six in the morning with what was now a raging hard-on pressing against his worst enemy’s. He would definitely not tell anyone about this.

Malfoy seemed to notice that he wasn’t the only one in this horrible situation but he kept quiet. _What was he supposed to say?_ He tried to move his hips away from the boy pressed against him but he only succeeded in creating _more_ friction and Harry let out a whimper that he barely heard over the heavy beating of his heart. 

“We’re... um we’re going to have to move.” Draco nodded silently, not trusting his voice. They started moving very slowly toward the secret passage Harry knew lead to the infirmary. Draco’s hands gripped at Harry’s elbows and his mouth was a tight thin line as he tried desperately to control his breathing. Harry stepped forward urging Draco, who in any other situation, would be arguing and trying to be the one guiding them down the corridor, to back up a step. Draco was glad that for once he could just keep his bloody mouth shut and just follow. 

Draco, who had taken dance lessons since he’d been very young, would normally have no difficulty following a simple movement but everything about the boy in front of him was unpredictable and whereas that usually brought him a thrill, it was currently nothing short of infuriating. All his energy was devoted to following Harry’s mouvements and willing his breathing to stay even as the boy’s decidedly impressive (almost as impressive as his own) length pressed up against his. Infuriating. Every time their legs moved, pleasure coursed through his body and they were far from reaching their destination, meaning he would have to endure the endless rubbing for at least another five minutes.

About thirty more awkward steps down the corridor, Harry shook as he gave the password and lead them to the secret staircase behind the portrait of the fat horse (what was with Hogwarts’ love for well fed beings anyway?) and the portrait closed behind them, but when they tried to go up the first step, Draco slipped. Harry reached for the railing to steady himself as the blond struggled for purchase, the tight squeeze of his hand on Harry’s elbow now moved lower to grab at his bum, essentially pulling their hips even closer together. Draco couldn’t prevent the moaned curse from escaping his lips and the green-eyed boy thought he’d never heard a sound as amazing as that. Harry’s head fell down onto the pale shoulder in front of him and through his lust-filled haze, he registered Draco pulling him closer and slowly rolling his hips against him.

”Fuck, Malfoy.” He whispered into the boy’s soft shoulder. He wanted to mention how Draco seemed to like his ass now, but he felt it was safer not to tease someone who was holding something so dear. Instead he pushed forward with his own hips, relishing in the pleasure he felt in response. Draco’s head also lolled forward and he bit Harry’s shoulder. All control vanished from the brunet’s body, the only thing important that remained now was his growing pleasure and the thought that he was, in fact, very much attracted to guys.

They rutted against each other in the hidden staircase as students from their dorm started to wake up across the hall. Harry’s hands slid beneath Draco’s shirt and up his sides and anywhere he could reach in the awkward position. He wouldn’t last long. His pleasure was building at a frantic pace that matched their mouvements and _Gods!_ the way Draco moved his hips. He knew now why things with Ginny hadn’t worked out. Why they couldn’t ever work out.

”Harry! Oh, Merlin... so good. Don’t..ah..stop!” Draco bit down on his shoulder, hard, and shuddered violently against him. Harry joined him barely seconds later, spilling into his pants as he dug his hands into Draco’s pants to put him close and squeezing his bare bottom.

They stood there for a few minutes, catching their breath and when Harry cast a silent cleaning charm over the two of them Draco tried to pull back suddenly. The reality of the situation hit him and he realized this was real. He’d just done that. He’d just jizzed his pants while grinding onto the saviour of the wizarding world. He was filled with a heavy sense of shame as he thought of what had just happened.

Harry didn’t feel any shame. Draco had done it too and they’d both enjoyed themselves. Harry wanted to do it again, though he wouldn’t admit that out loud.

”Malfoy...”

”Shut it, Potter. Not a word of this to anyone or I’ll hex your precious bullocks off.” Harry didn’t argue. He lead them to the thankfully empty infirmary five minutes later and removed the invisibility cloak. Peeves was thankfully found and they were removed fourth five minutes later. Madam Pomfrey did not question them on the rather incriminating evidence of their sexual endeavour on Harry’s neck.

They walked back in silence and made their way back into their respective beds. It was only quarter past seven and no one was awake yet. _Not a word, Potter._  
  


—————————————————

The rest of the day went by uneventful. It was only in the evening that things got bad.   
  


“Party tonight guys, don’t forget!” It had become a new tradition of sorts that every so often, the eighth years all got together to have a hot tub party in the eighth year lavatory. Alcohol was snuck in through the newly functional room of requirement and games were to be had in the giant tub. They’d played a competitive game of pool volleyball on night with loads and loads of foam filling the space.

Tonight, it was to be a game of magical truth or dare. Two options were given to a student. The first a dare and the second a truth or vice versa depending on which was chosen first. If you refused to do the first, a force, not unlike veritaserum or an imperius curse did, forced you to do the second. There were two rules: nothing physically harmful and if you worded it wrong, too bad for you. 

The tub was filled to the brim with steaming hot water and there was at least a foot of foam on the surface. Everyone was sitting around the bath drinking and chatting. It was eight thirty.

”Ladies and Gentlemen of the eighth cohort! Tonight, we face the game that will determine if you posses balls or if you are seriously lacking in that department. Of course, even the women of the house are welcome to possess these jewels. Let the games begin!” Hermione announced from where she stood at the edge of the water, before she jumped and tucked in her legs, canon-balling into the center of the large bath.

The first time Harry had seen Hermione drunk, he had discovered a completely different side of his best friend. It was fun to see everyone of his friends have fun after everything that had happened in his past years. These Saturday night bath parties were a way for him to let go for a while.

Draco and Harry hadn’t spoken since that morning and now they were sat at opposite sides of the tub pretending that nothing had ever happened that morning.

”First! I think Neville should go first. He’s master of all dares after all.” Seamus said. Everyone remembered how Neville’s last date had ended. Cheers erupted and Blaise was given the ok to give Neville his options.

”Truth or Dare, Nev?”

”I’m going to go with true first to be safe, this time.”

”Truth: If you had to shag a teacher... life or death situation here, Nev... which one would it be? Can’t answer that you have to swim a lap around the tub with your eyes closed and suck the big toe of whoever you end up in front of.” 

“That’s harsh, Zambini.” He thought for a moment. “I’m going to save whoever’s toe I would’ve suck by saying I’d shag the new defence professor. He’s the youngest one of the lot and I’m not shagging any old bags.” He looked around and pointed right at Harry.

”Truth or dare?”

”Truth?” 

”Alright, who in this room,” he looked around and gave pointed looks at the Patil twins and Cho who sat near Hermione, “have you shagged? That’s for the truth. If you don’t answer this, you have to take off your bathing suit.”

”I thought you were my friend?” Harry grumbled. He could feel the tug of magic urging him to answer the question. The answer to which he couldn’t say or _someone_ would he’d his bullocks. In truth, Draco had been the only person he’d ever gotten that close with other than Ginny, and she wasn’t in the room.

”I thought my sister was your first!” Ron slurred.

”No! No, I’ll take the dare.” Harry said as he pointedly avoided Ron’s questioning stare. He promptly removed his trousers and swung them at Neville. “Anyway there’s so much foam it doesn’t really matter does it? Pansy. You’re turn. Truth or dare?”

Pansy then proceeded to strip in front of everyone to avoid revealing her favourite fantasy and she jumped back into the hot bath, tits bouncing, and called on Hermione. Who had whispered into Dean(who had blushed a viscous shade of red)’s ear what Ron’s secret talent was. Next was Luna, who avoided removing any piece of clothing by revealing that she’d slept with a Slytherin at some point in time. Luna then called on Draco.

”Who was your last sexual fantasy about? Or lick Harry’s earlobe.” 

”I’m not telling you all who I fantasize about” he said before crossing the hot bath to where Harry was sitting, naked. “Don’t think I don’t hate you, Potter.” He leaned in and slowly licked up Harry’s ear then went back down to nibble on his ear lobe and swam off. Harry was very thankful for the large heaps of foam covering his genitals.

By the time it was quarter to midnight, almost everyone was naked beneath the water. Bathing suits littered the floor surrounding the tub and empty bottles of firewhiskey too. Not one person was sober enough not to giggle or hiccough when they spoke. Dean was sleeping on the edge of the tub and Pavarti was constantly humming to herself. The game was over. They didn’t have anymore ideas of what to ask each other. Ron and Hermione had gone off to snog in one of the showers and the rest were talking about sex. What else would horny teenagers talk about? 

”Harry you look like you spent the night with a Vampire” Padma said, gesturing at the hickeys on his neck, “Who’s the girl?” Harry had avoided the question every time it had arose that night and he did once more.

Luna still refused to say which Slytherin had slithered into her panties and she and Pansy was trying to extract the information from at one end of the tub. If there not-subtle drunken manner was anything to go by, Harry guessed that Blaise was the mystery Slytherin and that Luna and Pansy were now sharing their experiences with him to each other. They giggled sometimes and said _no_ and _you’re kidding!_ over and over. That’s when Peeves decided to join the party.

“My favourite pets! Are you having a party without me? I’m forgetting something aren’t I? Oh yes! Draco, Harry, did you enjoy yourselves this morning? I’ve got another present just like the last one for you! I wasn’t planning on giving it to you now but now I think is the perfect occasion!” He said maliciously.

”NO! PEEVES, YOU WOULDN’T DARE!” Draco shouted.

”Oh, but I would!” He cackled and sent them floating across the bath toward each other glueing them together by their hips. Their very naked hips. Peeves popped out of the room after one last cackle and left the two boys to fend for themselves. 

“Oh my goodness! Draco, you poor child.” Pansy said.

They decided not to go to the infirmary. They were drunk, naked, and glued together. The headmistress would have a fit if she saw them like that. Instead the party people officially retired. It was late and no one wanted to stay and help the two unfortunate victims of the poltergeist. They all left the two to fend for themselves. Even Ron and Hermione left for the dormitory. 

“This is your fault. If you hadn’t took the snitch away from me, we would never have been in this situation.” Malfoy pulled his top half away from Harry in the water and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring.

”Shove off, Malfoy. I’ve been trying to call a bloody truce and be your friend since September. Don’t tell me this is my fault. You’re the one who’s too stubborn to let go of our last differences. Even the school is trying to tell you to give me a chance. Merlin!” He gestured at their glued body parts.

”Well I don’t want to be your friend. You’re a stupid prick who loves being gloried by the press!”

”First of all, you _know_ I hate the press and second, if you truly hated me why’d you bloody shag me this morning?”

“I’m not the one who started that this morning. You made me _do_ things.” Malfoy said defensively, knowing all too well that it was a lie, “Things a person with my responsibilities shouldn’t do.”

” _You_ started it, Malfoy and _you’re_ the one who left love bites down my neck.” He smacked his arms against the surface of the water and foam flew and landed on the blond head in front of him. He bit back a grin. Draco looked so cute like this, even if he was angry, “Look, I really wouldn’t mind being your friend, Mal-Draco. To call a truce? To be honest you’re the one of the few who sees me for me. I need someone like that. Of course, if you want to pretend that you still hate me and that you don’t deserve friendship well screw you.”

”You wish” 

”What?” Harry asked, confused.

”Obviously screwing me will only ever happen in your dreams. I do not get screwed, I screw. That’s not going to change no matter how good of a fuck you are.” He uncrossed his arms and placed them at his sides and felt Harry’s cock twitch at his thigh.

“I’ll take the compliment, Malfoy. But just so you know, my mind wouldn’t be filled with images of you screwing me if _you_ hadn’t brought it up.” He pushed his hip forward to prove what thinking of the blond did to him. He felt the same thrill he felt when he fought with Draco now when he thought of all the possibilities he faced with him. It was still a rather new idea, liking boys, but he wanted to explore it further. And who else to explore it with then the boy who always gave him a reaction?

”I shouldn’t... this isn’t right.” The pale boy said, but his body contradicted his words as he leaned into the touch. They couldn’t do much but push against each other in this position but it was all that was necessary to bring the two over the edge a little more than five minutes later, rutting frantically against each other beneath the surface of the water. Both too drunk to care what consequences there could be afterwards.

————————————————————

When they woke up the next morning, it was still early for a Sunday morning. They were wrapped in each other’s arms on the cold tile floor of the eighth year lavatory. The spell must had worn off in the hours prior while they slept. Harry dragged Draco by the arm to one of the private shower stalls and turned on the water. They were still both butt naked since the night before.

Draco was still half asleep and barely registered what was happening over the painful throbbing of his head. Harry handed him a small vial of blue liquid.

“You keep hangover cure in the bathroom?” He downed it in one go as Harry did the same. He took the empty vial back and vanished it. Draco felt the hum of Harry’s magic surround him and his eyes widened at the sheer power he felt. 

Before he could do anything, Harry had grabbed him by the prick and latched onto his neck to suck on the mark he’d left only hours before. Draco tried to force his legs to move, because this was _not_ ok. They weren’t stuck together by powerful magic. They were free. He shouldn’t like this, he couldn’t. He had responsibilities. His father would-

He didn’t have time to finish his internal monologue Potter had taken his hand in his own and brought it down between them onto his- _Merlin!_ He’d felt it against his own but to have it in his palm was entirely different. He’d curiously moved his hand up and down the impressive length and Harry breath hitched, but he kept moving his own hand on Draco. He pulled them both under the hot stream of the shower. 

“Malfoy. I want-mmm. I want you to fuck me.” It was all he’d thought of since the blond had mentioned it earlier and he wanted, no needed, to know what it felt like.

”I... I’ve never” Draco couldn’t bring himself to finish. It was too embarrassing. His first had been Harry. His enemy. Probably the only one who would ever consent to doing such acts with him, a former death eater, despite the fact that students were treating him with enough civility in order to not feel guilty. He would forever he alone. That wouldn’t change.

”I don’t care,” Harry moaned into his ear as he pumped his member into the long slender fingers that were wrapped around it. He grabbed Draco’s free hand and moved it to his bum, encouraging him to _get on with it._ The blond seemed to get the idea and he moved a warm finger down his crack, not before giving the firm globe of his arse a nice squeeze. 

He moved his finger over the puckered hole a few times, relishing in the shudders and heavy breathing from his companion. He tried to slide his finger in, but Harry hissed in his ear. His green eyes shut in concentration for a moment before Draco felt magic surround his fingers. Harry nodded at him and he slid his finger once more and this time it was much easier.   
  


”Merlin, Potter, you’re so tight.” He whispered. His fingers had breached the tight ring muscle and into Harry’s warmth. This was so wrong, but the brunet groaned into his shoulder and all thoughts of right or wrong vanished. He didn’t give a shit. All he knew was that this was _good._ Harry’s hand was moving swiftly up and down his length and his thumb was sliding over the tip. It felt _good_. He pumped his fingers in and out, experimentally. How could this ever be wrong?

Harry pushed back onto Draco’s finger relaxing as best he could to get used to the intrusion. He was left with no doubts about his sexuality. This. _This_ was better than anything he’d ever done with any girl, despite de uncomfortable feeling. He turned around, Draco’s hand following him, and pushed back again onto the long finger inching it’s way into his arse. 

They moved together with a steady growing rhythm. Draco was biting and sucking on the dark skin of Harry’s sweaty back, water was streaming down his face, but he paid it no mind. His own pleasure, forgotten, mind set on the task at hand. Soon Harry was begging him for another finger and he complied, pushing another in to join the first, curling and twisting them in the slick warmth that was Harry’s hole. He pumped them in and out as the boy moaned and groaned. 

Harry hissed when Draco curled his fingers and stroked his prostate, “Fuck! Do that again. Do that again.” The fingers inside him stroked the same spot repeatedly and Harry praised every figure he knew, cursing and moaning at the intense pleasure. How could he have not tried this before? 

_More_ , he asked and a third finger joined the others, spreading him wider and fucking him deeper. It was too much. It was too good. His fingers scraped at the wall in front of him and he faintly heard the sound of voices though the shower’s privacy charms. 

Draco removed his fingers and grabbed Harry’s hip in a bruising hold. He pushed him against the wall, aligned himself with his slick entrance and pushed. His mind went blank. Waiting for Harry to tell him to move was practically impossible. Harry moved his hips slowly seconds later, impaling himself further on Draco’s hard member. The voices outside were going louder but they were safe in the magical showers and the thought of getting caught like this gave them both a thrill. 

Harry moaned and cursed under his breath. He shifted slightly so that Draco was pushing against his prostate on every forward thrust. He could feel his pleasure building, his toes curling against the floor. He barely gave a garbled warning before he came onto the wall in front of him. The rhythmic pulsing of the muscles around Draco’s member was enough to send him over the edge seconds later.

When they had finally recovered, Draco pulled out slowly and leaned against the magical shower stall. “You know there are spells for those?” He said gesturing to the bruises that went down Harry’s neck and back. He summoned his wand and started healing the love bites adorning the dark skin. He worked carefully and attentively, but when he got to the five bruises on Harry’s hip that could be mapped out by his pale hand, he stopped. Harry looked at him questioningly.  
  


“Souvenir.” He simply said before summoning his bathing suit from the night before and leaving.

When he got back to the common room, most of the eighth years were lounged in the common room. The others had been washing up before their day at Hogsmead.   
  
“By the looks of you, they didn’t find Peeves last night. Am I right?” Luna asked. Draco just nodded and made his way up the stairs to get dressed. When he got down, Harry was being questioned by the twins.

”Did you feel his dong, Harry? Was it teeny? Or was it big like his ego?” They giggled at each other before Harry replied that he simply did not know. Their smiles wiped off their pace, they pouted, “You're no fun.” 

The lot of eighth years went own to the great Hall for breakfast not long after, their booming voices echoing through the empty halls that lead to the more common areas of the school. after that most went to the library to finish up some work before going to the village before lunch. Hogsmead was better in the afternoon anyhow. 

Draco and Harry had gotten into yet another fight that evening and had been kicked out of the pub.

”This is your fault, Malfoy. Don’t even try to deny it.” Harry said before he received a well-aimed snowball to the side of the head. The familiar thrill of fighting with Draco rushed through him and soon they were shoving snow down their coats and running down the road towards the shrieking shack. When they collapsed in the snow to catch their breath, Harry revealed that it had been him who had traumatized him in third year and they’d talked for a while about their adventures in their past school years.

After that, it was soon known around the school that Harry Potter had called a truce with Draco Malfoy. Nobody knew how long it would last but no one knew that it would last as long as it did. In fact it lasted more than a month before it turned into a real friendship and not a cessez-le-feu.

They kept up their fights, much to Hermione’s dismay, yet now it was recognized as playful arguments. It was their way of communicating. They also kept up their newfound sexual agreement. Harry passed notes in class, all saying the same kind of message. Where, when. Draco’s were much more vague. Things like: _Bring your cloak._ Of course he knew that Harry would always manage to find him nevertheless, but still pretty vague.

It was a secret agreement between them that they not mention what it was they were involved in. It was just casual sex. They did start talking to each other more and more and it brought them closer together despite the fact that neither of them would admit it. They never kissed. It was just casual. 

They got stuck together quite a few times more by Peeves. Once during a potions lesson when Draco had been insulting Harry’s work behind him, a Harry had turned around and slapped him across the face.

”I didn’t do that!” He’d said as he looked at his hand. It wouldn’t budge when he’d tried to remove it. Harry had dragged Draco to Madam Pomfrey, kicking and screaming.

The picture of Draco pouting like a child and holding his pink cheek in the common room later that evening was enough for Harry to use for a Patronus forever.

“I didn’t know you could read, Potter.” Draco sneered as he came up behind him in the library one day. His blond hair was fluttering slightly in the breeze of the open window and glowing in the sunlight. He looked angelic.

”Well of course, _Malfoy,”_ he said his name louder as if he was reciting a play he’d heard a thousand times, “not all of us can get away with being moronic imbeciles, living off a family fourtune.” He said, grinning. He had been waiting for the inevitable outburst from the blond individual and he knew that by showing him that he was indifferent to his insults, it would only frustrate him more.

”You clearly haven’t looked at a dictionary. Moronic and imbecile mean the same thing.” He flipped his ridiculously blond hair in a way no one could possibly take him seriously and marched away. 

Harry was still grinning when he turned to Hermione, who had a clear look of disapproval spread across her face. “What?”

”I just feel this truce with Malfoy wont last long if you keep fighting with him. At some point you’re going to say something wrong and he’ll close himself off again. You’ve known him forever, Harry. You know how much of a stubborn prat he could be.”

Unfortunately, Hermione’s predictions were partly right. It was mid February and Harry had spent Valentine’s Day glaring at all the couples. After spending far too much time trying to find out why it was he was jealous, he’d made a plan to put an end to his problem. He’d sent a message to Draco for him to meet him by the room of requirement that weekend at dinner.

“This isn’t our usual spot.” Draco had questioned before being told to _shut up I’m concentrating._ Harry opened the door and let Draco in before he followed. He hoped the room had provided him with what he wanted. It still had trouble sometimes after the fiendfire.

”What’s this?” Draco asked, as Harry shut the door behind them. He looked at the all too romantic setting in front of him. A fireplace in the corner and a small table with plates and cutlery was in the center on a large soft-looking red carpet. A string quartet played through a speaker. Draco’s shoulders tensed, “I think the room messed up again.”

”No.” Harry took Draco’s hand and lead him to the table and pulled out the chair, “This is a date.” Draco didn’t sit. He clenched his fists by his side and avoided Harry’s gaze.

”No. This isn’t. I never agreed to this. I _can’t_ do this.” 

“But you want to, don’t you?” The brunet asked, cautiously. The blond croaked out a _no_ and ran for the door. Harry caught him by the wrist and pulled him back. “Why are you lying? Why won’t you let yourself be loved?” 

“You don’t love me. I’m disgusting. I’ve done horrible things. I’m just like my father. Just let me go!”

”No! I don’t want to.”

”You sound like a child. Let me go.”

”No.” Harry repeated more firmly. He pulled Draco close by his robes and planted a kiss on his lips. He felt Draco relax a little for a second before he was pushed away.

”Stop. Don’t do this. I can’t do that.” Draco eyes were filling with tears, “Merlin, my father must be rolling around in his grave.”

”You’re father isn’t here. I’m here and I’m asking you to give me a chance.” His chest was hurting but he had to keep trying. He had to see this through.

”This is wrong. I can’t. You’re the bloody saviour! I’m scum. You can’t expect people to accept this? Just don’t do this. Please. You’ll just keep me as your secret and then you’re going to go back to your perfect life with the Weasle and- I was fine before you cam, Potter.” He sneered, a tear rolled down his chin.

”I don’t care what people think. I want you. I don’t want Ginny. I don’t care if we make the front page of the P _rophet_ which we probably would seeing as I would _not_ keep this a secret.” He brushed a tear off the blond’s pale face, “Merlin! Hermione’s right. You are stubborn. You can’t see that you deserve love. You can’t admit that you like this just as much as I do and that you want more. You can’t accept that you’ve always been the most important part of my life. Even when I had a madman chasing me across the earth, I always thought about you. Worried about you! Even if I didn’t realize it, it always been you. You get me. You know exactly how to push my buttons. You know how I feel without me saying so how come you haven’t realized that I love you.”

”How can you love a death-eater?”

”You’ve never been a death-eater, Draco. That mark on your arm says nothing about your character.” He kissed him again and this time the lips beneath his kissed him back. It was better than anything they’d done beforehand. When Harry had kissed Cho, she was crying and it was wet and awkward, but now with Draco it wasn’t awkward. It was passionate. 

Harry pulled back and wiped the tears off Draco’s face with both his hand before pulling him back into a kiss by his hair, “I love you, Malfoy.” He mumbled into the kiss. Draco didn’t respond, he deepened the kiss and for now that was enough for Harry.

”I’ll give you a chance, Harry.” Draco finally said. He pulled back and smiled at Harry and walked back over to the table to sit. Harry joined him at the small table and they stated eating in silence. They spent most of the meal smiling but when Harry smiled or stared for too long, Malfoy kicked him under the table.

”Ouch! Screw you, Malfoy. That hurt.”

“Maybe.” And Harry, who remembered how Draco had responded last time he’d said that smiled once more. They stopped eating after that to explore what Draco had suggested. A bed had conveniently appeared by the fire.

————————————————

Word travelled fast in the wizarding world. It was a day after Harry had walked into the great hall with Draco’s hand clasped tightly in his when a fluffy black-banded owl landed in Draco’s plate. He’d been sitting in front of Neville, enjoying frustrating him as he refused to believe the source of the boy’s new love bites.

”It wasn’t the squid! I’ve told you, it was a girl. Why won’t anyone believe me?” 

“We believe you, Neville. Malfoy’s just being a prick.” Harry had replied. He turned to look over Draco’s shoulder as he read the letter he’d received.

_Draco,_

_I hope you intended to tell me about your relationship with Mr. Harry Potter. I am aware of the public’s fondness, or course, and I won’t take it personally that I had to learn it from Andromeda._ _I am glad you and Mr. Potter have finally realized the power of your bond.  
_

_When you were born, I found a prophecy that mentioned you would fall in love with a very powerful wizard. Of course, knowing your father I had to keep it hidden. And when I realized who you were destined to end up with (you always did feel strongly for Mr. Potter and you never ceased to speak of him), I destroyed it to keep it from the Dark Lord. Nevertheless, I am glad I was correct and that all ended well for you two. I didn’t save him for nothing you know._

_Know that I am proud of you and I love you, Draco._

_NBM_

_P.S Don’t forget to let yourself be loved. You deserve just as much as anyone else_

_P.P.S Say hi to Mr. Potter for me. I expect to see him soon._

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Phiew! This was much longer than I intended. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave comments to tell me if you did. I also wrote part of this while I was sleep deprived so feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes too.  
> Love and kisses!


End file.
